When She Appeared
by Turquoise.Sword
Summary: First Part Of A New Series Of Stories! Sesshomaru Is Looking For Love When He Comes Across A Mysterious Woman. Will He Help Her On Her Quest? Will He Understand How He Feels For Her?


Sesshomaru the Great Lord of the Western Lands has been on a search for the greatest power ever to come upon Earth. After Kagura died and Naraku was defeated he had found himself feeling more alone in the world than he ever thought possible; he had nothing to do and no one left to fight that was any challenge to him. He had sent Rin to live with Kaede for a few years until she was old enough to be married and live amongst her own people or come back with him and marry a worthy Demon and live with him in the Western Lands. However, now he was travelling alone with had found love once before but as he soon found out it is easy to lose. Love had even captured the Great Lord Sesshomaru once before. He had feelings with Kagura which he could not explain and was once nieve enough to think that it was love but then, SHE came along and opened his eyes and mind to the world. She had been through many adventures with him and had saved his life in many ways. The day that she left his life with out even a good bye had been the most confusing day of his entire life. He has spent 50 years to this day looking for her and tonight he has returned to the place that he had first met her. As he neared the clearing near the waterfall all of the memories of her and him came flooding back. He had decided to lounge on the rock closest to the place she had stood and think about their meomories.

SESSHOMARU:  
It has been nearly three days I have been following this scent. It seems the closer I get to it the further it moves the next day. It is intoxicating. I have never smelled anything more alluring.  
"Jaken."  
"Yes Milord?"  
"Set up camp for now."  
"Of course My Lord. May I be so bold as to ask why here My Lord? It doesn't seem like the kind of place you could find someone to love?"  
"Jaken… Are you questioning my judgement?"  
"No, no of course not My Lord. My greatest apologies!"  
"Hn."  
I have a feeling that it wants me to follow it. Maybe if I stay here it will realise I do not wish to play these games and it will come to me… I shall stay here and wait for tonight

*Why have you stopped following me you fool? They are getting nearer to you! I guess I have no choice but to go and protect you.*

SESSHOMARU:  
I can't smell it anymore, where are you? Wait… Why do I care? Why do I feel alone and lost? I don't even know what or who you are and yet I feel almost the same as when kagura died. What are you and what have you done to me?

(Jaken gets woken up by a rustling sound near the tree he is lied on. Sesshomaru gets to his feet and stands glaring at the spot)  
"Who dares disturb the camp of the Great Lord Se…ss..." Jaken was cut off and caught off guard by a flash slamming his small body against a tree where he was knocked unconscious. Heading straight for Sesshomaru the flash caught, just in time, an arrow from piercing his skull.

(Sesshomaru: What the hell just happened?! Who just tried to kill me and how did they go undetected! Who just saved me and I shall demand to know why!?)  
Sesshomaru turns around in a flash to see a dark cloaked figure with piercing green eyes looking him over. (How dare a stranger look at this Sesshomaru that way!) He was about to speak when the figure turned to the sky and spoke:  
"Well, well, well it is about time you made and appearance and tried to ruin my plans. You will not take Sesshomaru so long as I am alive and willing to fight for him so please take your best shot and try that again or you can chose to save your pitiful lives and leave now before I am forced to kill you all. I will give you 3 seconds to leave… 1…2. Too slow."

The figure jumped into the sky and there was suddenly screams and cries and blood falling from what seemed like the stars.

Sesshomaru was stood wonderstruck, but to anyone looking at him he just seemed to be admiring the night sky.  
His thoughts were interrupted when there was silence and the figure returned with a shining turquoise blade in its right hand; which was at least the same height as Sesshomaru himself, staring straight at Sesshomaru waiting.  
Sesshomaru turned called Jaken who was now semi-conscious, grabbed hold of Ah-Un's reins and began to walk towards the direction of his castle.  
He was immediately stopped by the figure being stood just 2 feet away from him.  
Now that he looked closely at it, the figure seemed more feminine than before standing at least half 20cm shorter than himself and it appeared to have a slim build.  
The figure noticed Sesshomaru looking over it and decided now would be the appropriate time to dis-guard the cloak and put her sword in its sheath strapped to her back.  
She stood at 5ft 6 and wore all-white with turquoise. Her shoes were more like boots which were all white, she wore baggy white hakama pants like Sesshomaru except with a turquoise hem at the bottom, a turquoise wrap around belt and a plain white jacket with no colour on it apart from a small badge just above her heart which he couldn't quite make out. Her hair was around the length of her small waist. She wore what looked like a silver crown/head band with swirls and green gems at the end of each swirl. Her face had two turquoise magenta stripes like his on both cheeks and those piercing green eyes.  
Sesshomaru hadn't realised how long he had been staring at her eyes so it came as a shock when she winked at him and startled him which caused a small blush on his face of which he tried to hide and compose himself whilst he spoke to her.; which wasn't easy as she had a smirk on her face which made his blood begin to boil.  
"What do you want with this Sesshomaru?"  
"I am Icis. I am a demon goddess. My family had chosen to leave this world on its own as it was to corrupt to be saved. I am part of an elite team of these demons that has decided to break away from the laws of my Father because there is too much pain and suffering in this world to bare, and so we are here to put a stop to it, whereas he would just rather sit and leave it to the world to sort out. I am here to protect you Sesshomaru because it is prophesised that you will help me and my followers take over my father's rule and help me become the goddess that rules over all like I am supposed to. However, my father would rather see me dead than change his way of ruling. So in order for that not to happen he plans to kill you however I will not let that happen."  
"I see."  
"Is that all you have to say? No questions?"  
"I am considering my options"  
"What options do you have!?"  
"I could help you or I could just leave and take care of this myself."(Sesshomaru knew this would get under her skin and couldn't wait to see her reaction as he was rather enjoying making her irritated)  
"That's it! I have had enough of this. Good bye Sesshomaru."

*Just as she was about to take off and leave Sesshomaru did the most unexpected thing that he even managed to surprise himself he jumped in front of her and blocked her path so she flashed over a few feet and he followed her always blocking her path.

ICIS: This being the first time I have actually met him in person he doesn't seem as bad as I had been I am not here to play games. *she scoweled at him and lowered herself to the ground*

SESSHOMARU: I cannot believe I have just engaged in a childish game like that, she must think that I have no respect for anyone now. I guess I have no choice now but to join her.

"I think I shall accompany you on this quest of yours to fight your father."  
"Good."  
She showed genuine greatfulness as smiled at me and began her decent to the floor she picked up Jaken and placed him on Ah-Un apologising for before and telling him to rest as he will be needed later. Jaken was so shocked at her kindness to him that he could not find words to say anything so instead he lay his head down then she came back over and placed her cloak over him. He only managed to utter one word "thanks.". As I stood watching this woman I became more curious as to why she had come rather than letting her allies come for her? She also had something about her that made me feel less alone in the world and more like I belong somewhere else. I am guessing it is just the power of her being a goddess but I will have to do some careful research. She waited till I walked over to her and then turned and began walking somehow knowing that I would follow.

We must have been walking for more than half a day as when we decided to stop and make up camp the sun was just begining to set. She lazily lounged in a tree whilst I scouted the area for local demons and Jaken set up a fire and brought water and food over. As soon as I returned she jumped straight down from the top of the tree. As I watched her I felt the sudden need to jump and catch her but I managed to compress that feeling and by the time I lokked up again she was stood less than a foot away from me.  
"I think we should bathe before we go ahead. We will be meeting important people who will help us on our quest tomorrow."  
With that said she walked towards the direction if the springs and disapeared. I followed going to a different part of the springs to the West as she went East.

ICIS: *got undressed and went into the water*  
" I think that maybe this could work. Maybe if i can convince him just to start working with his half-brother then we can actualy win this fight with out that much blood shed."  
"But do you think that is possible Lady Icis?"  
"General what have I told you about privacy when I am bathing?"  
"I know my Lady but i have urgent news."  
"Go on..."  
"Your Father has sent out 1/4 of his army to look for you and to bring you down."  
"You are sure of this?"  
"Certain."  
"I want all of my top squad including you to come tomorrow and travel with us. We will need the extra security as you know that I can't always be there to protect him."  
*Sesshomaru scented another male demon and had to go and see if he was going to cause any trouble only to discover Icis sitting in the spring talking to the male*  
"SESSHOMARU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GO AWAY I AM TRYING TO BATHE!"  
"Who is this?"*Sesshomaru looked at Myuzo*  
" That Sesshomaru is my general of squad team 1. He is my strongest leader and is next in power to me. He has just come to warn me of my Fathers moves in our little game. Now I shall tell you we are going to meet up with team1 tomorrow and they shall be staying with us for protection. Now you can go finish bathing."  
"Hn" *How dare she dismiss me like that and leave him sitting there whilst she bathes!*  
Myuzo:"I told you he had no manners and hardly respected anyone."  
" I will not have you speaking badly of him. Now go and get the squad ready. I shall see you tomorrow."  
"Good-bye my Lady."

SESSHOMARU  
Well thats the last time I ever care for her and if she is in trouble. I shall get washed and then I shall go back and wait.  
I got dressed and began walking back towards the camp site when I saw a glowing gold light coming towards me through the trees.I couldn't tear my eyes away.I looked again only to see that it was Icis and she was not paying attension and almost walked into me. Just as she was about to trip and fall over my foot I looped my arms gently around her waist and pulled her up again only to find that she was unconsious and that she was begining to lose her glow and look more like a demon once again. I could have just left her there with how irritated I was with her but I chose not to and I picked her up holding her head close to my chest, luckily I had left my armour back at camp for Jaken to clean. I looked down at her face to see the smallest smile as she listened to my heart beat which must have been loud enough for her to hear even when she was unconsious. As I started paying more attension to the details of her face I noticed that she was actually quite beautiful. I had never really noticed anything apart from her eyes before now. I started getting a fluttery feeling in my chest as she moved closer to me and burried her face into my top and her hand moved slowly up to my neck and held onto me ever so gently. I knew my heart would have been racing now if I had of payed attension, but I was just mesmerised by looking at her. I barely even noticed that I had walked all the way back to camp until Jaken sceamed at the sight of her unconsious and questioned what happened. I just told him she passed out and went to lay her down. I found it alot harder laying her down as she refused to go and I did not want to harm her or make it look like I couldn't get her off so instead I just lay with my back against a near by tree and craddled her in my arms watching her breathe and for the first time in around a month I fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
